Komentarz na blogu:SnowKiss21/GAME OVER/@comment-25013143-20170712191434
Skoro wy już tak ładnie się rozpisaliście to szkoda by było to tak po prostu zostawić. Zanim jednak zacznę to wam powiem raz jeszcze, nie jestem zła na ostrzeżenie tylko na żałosne i wielokrotne powtarzanie kłamstwa, że się rządzę. -''' Przemek', czyli sugerujesz, że odbieram smak życia (komu?), szkaluję (kogo?). Nie każę wam tego czytać a tym bardziej na to odpowiadać bo w przeciwnym wypadku nie byłoby tego na blogu. Nie mam nic do Ins, znam ją osobiście i w życiu nie przyszłoby mi do głowy brać z niej przykładu, ona nie jest dobrym autorytetem dla nikogo, jednak z tym miała rację. '' "Zacznę od że cały wpiswygląda tak jakbyś od dawna planowała ten wpis, dokładnie wymyśliła co chcesz napisać...a potem wzięła coś mocniejszego, stwierdziła "j#bać" i poszła na żywioł. I tak średnio Ci wyszło ://" "należałoby do tego podejść poważnie a nie na odpierdol- napisane we wpisie który wygląda jakby stworzony został na kolanie -_-" - Nie wiem czy nie możesz się zdecydować czy napisałam to jakbym to planowała czy na kolanie czy po prostu na siłę próbujesz mi pocisnąć, ale to Ci nie wyszło :/ 7 akapit: To w nawiasie to ironia, chciałam to usunąć, ale wtedy byłoby pewnie czepianie się słowa "zbesztana". 9,10 akapit: Po co to napisałeś skoro wiesz, że nie wolno "jebać" regulaminu? 11,12 akapit: Tego poruszać znowu nie będę bo napisałam na początku. 13 akapit: Nikt nie zmusza? Dobra, zmuszać nikt nie zmusza, ale najlepiej by było żeby ktoś zrezygnował ze swojego zdania, by tylko się okazało, że jednak druga strona ma rację. Jeśli ktoś jest uparty (jak ja) to będzie starał się bronić swojego stanowiska, ale i tak zawsze na końcu musi zakończyć się to choćby pozorną rezygnacją jednej ze stron. Nie będę przytaczać przykładów bo jest masa. 16 akapit: I co w związku z tym? 18,19,20 akapit: Kaszub nie jest dobrym przykładem, on to "synek mamusi", zawsze potulnie tańczy jak mu zagrają. 21 akapit: Szkoda tylko, że zmiana na gorsze. 22 akapit: Nie brzmi upośledzenie, cebula była tylko porównaniem, ale później dałam inny przykład, bardziej oczywisty, odnosić się do tego nie musisz, gdyż to i tak nic nie zmieni. 24 akapit: Jak czegoś nie rozumiesz, a tym bardziej nie jest skierowane do ciebie to po prostu odpuść sobie komentowanie, a nie bez sensu zwiększasz ilość treści. od 28 do 40 akapity: Dla ciebie i kilku innych to nie jest "sypanie się wiki", bo rozwijacie tylko TOMC i Anihilacje, która niedługo będzie dłuższa od samej ,,Mody na sukces". Wiem, że można samemu zrobić wszystko, całe uniwersum i nie musicie tego wałkować w każdym komentarzu i używać wiecznie tego jako argument. Ale jeśli jakieś 70% wiki to prawie jedno uniwersum to już nie jest MWŚ. Bo wszyscy będąc leniwi wejdą na przyczepkę do tego gotowca. Tak poszatkowałeś moje zdanie na części pierwsze, że chyba mnie nie zrozumiałeś, do prawdziwych wydarzeń, miejsc dodajecie swoje wymyślone historie i postacie z czego później wychodzi... shit. Niestety jest lenistwo i konformizm i nic więcej. Zamykam temat z pozoru wolnego tworzenia. 43,44 akapit: Nie ma tu ataku na administrację i użytkowników, a tym bardziej nie jest to z powodów problemów spoza wiki. Krytyka to nie hejt i atak. Chcesz to mnie szkaluj, wisi mi to. - Strange. 2 akapit: Nie ma się do czego szczególnego dowalić to trzeba się dowalić do ortografii... brawo za bystre oko, umknęło mi to i zaufałam trybowi wizualnemu, a dwa orty na ponad +2000 znaków to nie taki zły wynik, nie sądzisz? 3 akapit: Skoro się boisz to jakim cudem masz admina i biurokratę?? Osobny admin od dawania tytułu innym jest potrzebny jak koszula w dupie :/ Daj tę fuchę komuś, kto się nie boi i ma większe pojęcie i po problemie. 4 akapit: I tu się mylisz, nie będę nawet na to odpowiadać bo już wyjaśniłam. 8 akapit: Len nie ma racji. Tamto to w dalszym ciągu jest krytyka. Zauważ, że w teorii i w praktyce wszystko może być hejtem. Gdy ktoś pyta o Twoje zdanie, które niekoniecznie jest przepełnione samymi pozytywnymi epitetami to już można to pomylić z hejtem/krytyką. Krytyka również może być mylona z hejtem, tak jak teraz. Używanie wulgaryzmów również nie pomaga w odróżnieniu krytyki od hejtu. Dopóki nie pluję kwasem na prawo i lewo, w każdym momencie, w każdej wypowiedzi i nie robię tego celowo to nie jest hejt. 9 akapit: Przynajmniej w moim przypadku postacie OP nie są powodem do odejścia. Bo nie ukrywajmy, takie prace czyta się całkiem ciekawie, ale jednak wszystko ma granice. 10 akapit: To nie drama, że powiedziałam co mi leży na wątrobie to tylko świadczy o tym jaką staracie się kreować atmosferę, a jaka jest naprawdę. Nie będę przecież udawać, że nic się nie stało. - Len. Pierwszy akapit do spalenia bo nie widzę tu nic co jest albo mogłoby być prawdą... no może oprócz setnego przypomnienia o swoim stanowisku admina, które jak się dowiedziałam dostałeś śmiesznym podstępem, ale to nie o tym. 1. i 2. punkt myślę, że już omówiłam. 3. Strange ma również admina, nie tylko tylko biurokratę, a że "używa" tylko drugiego stanowiska to nie moja wina. a) Ile razy to widziałam jak ktoś napisał coś (tu: prośba o pomoc, pytania o coś itp.) ale za prawie każdym razem uzyskana odpowiedź to "nie", a czemu? "bo nie" i ch#j, wiadomo o kogo chodzi. Dałoby się nawet z tego mema zrobić. b) Czemu napisałam to tu? Bo to nie jest poruszanie jakiegokolwiek problemu. Nie ma również zgarniać atencji. 4. Po pierwsze, bierzesz to wszystko zbyt na poważnie. To nie jest kancelaria prezydencka by się nad tym spuszczać nie wiadomo jak bardzo. a) Jeśli miałabym podać takową osobę to będzie trudno bo wszystkie bardziej myślące opuściły to w porę. b) Nie powiedziałam nigdy, że przestrzeganie regulaminu jest złe ani nic z tych rzeczy. Miałam raz problem z tym, że regulamin należałoby trochę zmienić, ale z racji tego, że nie zamierzam tu już raczej wchodzić to mnie to już nie dotyczy. c) Na to się nie wypowiem, bo nie ma tu co porównywać rzeczywistych i poważnych wykroczeń z pierdołowatym ostrzeżeniem w internecie xq Co do piątego punktu, w zdaniu "Len zapewne dobrze wie o czym mówię, a jak nie to zalecam sobie przypomnieć albo zapomnieć raz na zawsze..." użyłam ironii technicznie :/ czyli w tym przypadku pozornego zachęcenia Cię do przypomnienia sobie sytuacji. "Co było a nie jest nie pisze się w rejestr", a wyciąganie brudów z przeszłości i wykorzystanie tego jako argument jest strasznie słabe, żeby nie napisać żałosne. A mówiłam, że koniec tematu, było, minęło. 6. i 7. już omówiłam. 8. Nie tylko ten blog jest cholernie smutny. -Co do twoich punktów Kaszub, 1. i 2. już omówiłam. 3. Ty będziesz mi pisał co przystoi a co nie.. Dopóki można kląć nikt mi głowy za to raczej nie urwie, bo umówmy się, nie kazałam nikomu tego czytać. 4. omówione. 5. To nie argument tylko przykład. 6. omówione.